The Unexpected contract
by Tolara
Summary: Daphne and her father are trying to stall a betrothal contract with the Malfoys. Just as they are about to run out of options, an unexpected savor contacts them with an alternative. Right before 3rd year.


**This is my second Story ever written. An important notice before you begin reading is that i have no real plan for this story. It has been bugging me for some time now, and now i just sat down and wrote a start. While i would love to continue, i'm not gonna make any promises, and hence Updates will either be very, very slow, or non-existant.**

 **If you find the story/idea interesting, feel free to send me a message with your ideas. If you want to write your own with this kinda of story go ahead.**

 **Just wanted to get it out there... Oh, and English is not my first language so yes, there will be mistakes.**

 **Enjoy and please do Review. I appreciate some good criticism.**

* * *

Daphne slammed her door shut. The Malfoys had once again tried to get her father to agree to a betrothal contract.

It was not because it was a Betrothal contract, she was mad. It was the contents of said contract… And that she despised the Malfoy heir. He was brash, rude and his ego was way too damn large...How he got into Slytherin was beyond her.  
The contract on the most primary level, basically made her a "slave" to Draco. She would have to obey his wishes, like some good little trophy wife; Something she had promised herself she would never be.

Daphne knew she was desirable. With long flowing honey-blond hair that reached the small of her back, Beautiful ice-blue eyes. A relatively big bust considering she was still growing, but if she was anything like her mother she was far from done growing in that area.

It was not only beauty she possessed. She also possessed one of the sharpest minds of her generation. being the top student of her year, and Granger being the one behind her was proof enough. But she was also cunning, giving her a dangerously clever mind

That was when she finally noticed the beautiful snowy white owl sitting on one of her chairs.  
The owl looked at her with intelligent black eyes. It looked familiar, but she was not quite sure.

Approaching it, with her wand drawn, she started casting a few detection spells to make sure it was not anything harmful. Not finding anything, she took the package from the leg. Placing the package on the table she went and got it some owl treats.

It gave a hoot which could be interpreted as appreciative. Returning her attention to the package, she started unpacking.

Inside she found a small mirror, alongside a letter.

 _Hello Daphne_

 _We know each other from school, but we've never talked._

 _I find myself in an interesting situation, hence why I'm writing this letter. I have a proposition for you, however it something better discussed while talking hence the mirror._

 _The Mirror in the package is a communication mirror. Simply say the keyword, and if the other end wants to reply just say "answer", and we will be able to talk "face to face", with no chance of interference._

 _I have a few errands to run today, but I will be back at where I currently live at around 7 p.m._

 _If you have no interest in what I'm offering, then simply send the Mirror back with Hedwig._

 _If, however you want to hear more the Key-word is "Potter". Just say it clearly to the mirror and it will go through._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon._

 _Harry Potter_

Daphne stared at the letter. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the Slytherin hating Gryffindor Golden-Boy was probably the last person ever, she would expect a letter from.

To say she was interested was a huge understatement. There was a lot of rumors surrounding him. While she did not care much for the Hogwarts rumor Mill, some of them was interesting at the least.

It was said that Potter was the reason behind Quirrels disappearance in the first year, and that he had slain Slytherins monster in second.

She would take this chance to talk with him without Granger and his bigot friend Weasley around him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any noticeable events. At 7 p.m. Daphne was ready. She was sitting on her bed with the mirror in hand.

Speaking clearly, she said "Potter". Nothing happened for several seconds, but suddenly it Potters face shimmered into existence.

He smiled "Good evening Miss Greengrass."

Putting on her Ice Queen mask, which she developed in Hogwarts to keep unwanted attention away from her, she answered "Hello Potter. I must say you surprised me with that letter. I did not expect the Golden-boy to contact a "Slimy snake" as your friend Weasley put it"

"I did not either. However, as I stated in my letter, I find myself in a unusual position. But before I get to that, please take your Ice Queen mask of. I've seen how you interact with Tracey, so please try to relax a little."

That surprised her. "Very observant Potter. I did not take you for the observant type"

His smile turned almost feral. "You will see you're not the only one who has developed a "mask" for public appearance"

Now she was intrigued, however before she got the chance of asking he continued:

"Ever since I've re-entered the magical world, I've kept up an appearance so I could stay, as the muggles say, under the radar. That origins from a habit i acquired from my relative's home. I will not go into detail yet, but let's say I did not have a nice childhood.

Almost three days ago, I "Blew up" my uncle's sister like a balloon, and ran away from their house, hence why I'm staying at the leaky Cauldron at the moment. And I finally got a chance to go to Gringotts alone.

Since I got a Photo Album with pictures of my parents I've known there was something important. People have been trying to keep my heritage from me. Why? I don't know, but I do know who the perpetrator is; Dumbledore.

When I visited Gringotts Yesterday I finally realized how important and powerful my family is in Magical Britain.

I still do not understand why he would keep my heritage from unless it's something that would render me unable to claim it."

Daphne was shocked. "No one has ever told you about your family? About your place in our world?!"

Harry sighed "No. The goblins told me that Dumbledore sealed my parent's will, and then went and got himself appointed as my magical guardian. Following that he placed me at my magic-hating relatives."

Calming herself, she changed the subject to what he wrote her about "While that's certainly worrying to think about, it still does not explain why you contacted me… a Slytherin at that."

Harry smirked "Hating Slytherins is part of my mask. I've decided to continue with this mask for a few years to see if I can uncover whatever they have planned. I'm almost certain Weasley is part of it, considering his mom almost broke the statute of Secrecy back in first year when she was leading her children to the Hogwarts Express."

His smirk got even wider "Besides… If it had not been for Malfoy I would have been in Slytherin. The hat wanted to put me there, but I begged it to put me in Gryffindor. I was tired of bullies."

Daphne just sat there staring at him mouth agape. Potter in Slytherin…. Her dormmates would kill Malfoy if they knew he robbed them the chance of having the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Now, before I proceed with my proposal, I want to ask you a question. What is your relation to Malfoy, and how do you feel about him? I want an honest answer since it kind of depends on the answer if I should proceed or not."

Daphne's shocked expression quickly transformed from one of shock to one of complete and utter disgust with a hint of curiosity "I hate him. If I had my way, I would have him expelled from Hogwarts How he ever got sorted into Slytherin is beyond me. He's way more like a Gryffindor seeing as he doesn't plan ahead, or uses his head in general"

Harry's smile had slowly gone from a small smile to a grin while Daphne was ranting. "That describes Malfoy perfectly, and I see where you're coming from.

Now onto my proposal: I know that the Malfoys has been trying to get you into a Betrothal Contract, and I know you and your father can't deny them for much longer, and I rather not see you wasting away, for a lack of better term, on the arm of Draco."

Daphne was back at being shocked "H-h-how do you know? It's supposed to house business!"

"Well… It's kind of hard to not know, seeing as Draco brags about that you will become his at some point, and that his father is trying to negotiate a contract with yours"

Daphne just sighed. She could still not get her head around that Potter was a lot smarter than he looked and made himself out to be. "What about it? It's not like you can do anything about it" She was on the verge of tears now. Admitting that it would happen at some point hurt her way more than she would have liked. Especially in front of Potter.

"I can, actually, and I intend to do, if you hear me out and agree to what I propose"

Daphne instantly perked up at this, and looked at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes

Seeing he had her attention he began explaining "My proposal is that we enter a betrothal contract ourselves. "Raising his hand to stop the outburst Daphne was about to yell at him, he said "hear me out, I'm not done explaining"

She nodded and calmed down, but kept the defying glint in her eyes

"As I said, we enter a betrothal contract. Doing so would render the Malfoys unable to try anything. I'm not going to lie, you're beautiful, and part of the reason I'm doing this is so I may get to know the true you. I do not know how your parents wanted you to marry. For love or for standing, I do not know.

We will add clauses to said contract that will make us able to break it, if one of us wants out, or if we found someone we want to love. I'm willing to make a magical vow, that states that I will cancel the contract if you want out, so you know I won't be able to hold you if you desire to leave.

We can keep this as quiet as possible, only telling that you betrothed, but not who are you betrothed too."

Daphne thought it over. So far it all sounded too good to be true. Everything he stated was true, and the conditions set for the contract was perfect. Her parents didn't care much who she would marry, just that she would marry someone of an acceptable standing.

However, "and what's in it for you? I doubt you would do this out of the good of your heart"

The answer was not what she expected. She was expecting he would ask for artefacts, books, secrets and what-not, however what he asked for was simply: "I only ask that you help and teach me about the wizarding world. The wizengamot, and how a Lord of and Most Ancient and Noble house should act, seeing as I was muggle-raised and only just recently became aware of my heritage… And that we spend some time together whenever we're able to, to get to know each other"

Daphne starred at him through the mirror, and slowly the realization, that a second path had opened. One that was not leading to her ending up with Draco. Tears welled up in her eyes, before slowly nodding. "I can agree to that. I will go get father so he can set up a meeting with you"

Harry smiled "Understood, I'll wait here"

Daphne rose to her feet, and almost fell on her way to fetch her father. Before leaving her room though, she turned around "Oh and Harry?" getting a grunt in return she gave a watery smile "Thanks."

Leaving her room and running to her father's study she knocked on the door.

* * *

Cygnus was not in a good mood. The damn Malfoys had yet again tried to make a slave out of his Daughter. While Cygnus appeared to be a cold man, only thinking about his business… it was far from the truth. He loved his family, his daughters more than anything.

That the Malfoys would even try to make a slave out of One of them made him furious, but he was running out of options. He would not be able to stall them for much longer.

A frantic knocking on his door shook him out of his thoughts. Rising to his feet he went for the door and opened.

Upon seeing his daughters tear stricken face, he immediately grew concerned, however it was quickly changed to curiosity, upon spotting the huge smile her daughter was wearing.

"Hello Sweetheart, mind explaining why you are crying and smiling at the same time?"

Wiping her eyes, she gave a throaty chuckle "Sorry. Just had an interesting discussion with a year-mate at Hogwarts. It seems he has given me… Us the way out of a future with the Malfoys"

Cygnus instantly perked up. He had hoped something would happen for weeks, but as time went by and nothing came up he was slowly giving up.

"And who is this savior? What is he offering and what does he want in return?"

Daphne's smile got even wider. "I think it better if you talk with him yourself. He sent me a package earlier this day, with a way of communicating. But I'll say that it's definitely not a bad agreement."

"Lead the way Princess. I'm eager to hear about this new option… Anything to get rid of the Malfoys"

Following his daughter, he was led to her room. Upon entering he immediately spotted the snow-white owl resting upon one of her chairs, and the mirror lying on her bed.

Watching her daughter pick up the mirror, she started "Daddy, I would like for you to meet Harry James Potter, a year-mate and potential savior from a fate with Draco. Harry, I would like for you to meet my Dad, Cygnus Greengrass"

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Greengrass."

"A pleasure to meet you too Mister Potter. I Hear you have a proposition for me and my daughter, that may save her from a life of misery"

Harry smiled and went over the details of his plan once again.

Cygnus ginned. This boy was a god send. If Daphne entered the Contract with Harry potter, she would be protected by further enquiries from the Malfoys, regarding their own damn contract. It was an added bonus that The young man was heir of one of the most powerful families in magical Britain.

When he had explained the contents of the contract the Malfoys had presented, Harry had gotten a murderous look in his eyes. Before he could ask him though, harry commented: "That just gives me even more reason to help you." Looking at Cygnus he continued "As I've already explained to your daughter, I have not had the best childhood. I know exactly how it is to be treated as a slave. Believe me it's not fun."

Cygnus had accepted the answer, but made a mental note to ask for more details on a later date.

"Now. We have agreed on the escape clauses; You will both agree to cancel it, however before it can be canceled, you each must give a magical vow, to make sure it's not forced by an outside party.

I will write it up once we're done with this meeting. One last thing; Harry, you will move in here and live with us for the remainder of the summer. While this Contract is mostly a way of avoiding the Malfoys, I would still like to get to know the man who has saved my daughter from enslavement"

Smiling in return harry answered: "I will accept that gracious offer. The Leaky Cauldron is great, but I don't like such a public place. However, I will need to be back at the inn a few days before school start, so the Weasleys and Dumbledore won't suspect anything." Glancing at Daphne, he gave her a teasing smile, and winked "And besides… I would like to get to know my soon-to-be betrothed."

Cygnus grin became even wider. He liked this young man more and more. "Anyway, I'll take my leave. I have a Contract to write up. And as my daughter probably already told you. Thanks. I can't thank you enough for saving her from such a fate"

Harry smiled "I'll see you tomorrow then." Looking back at Daphne he continued on "You can keep the Mirror Daphne. If you ever need anything, or just want to talk, feel free to contact me

I'm going to go to bed now. Have an exciting day ahead of me tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, mind taking care of Hedwig until tomorrow?" Getting an affirmative nod in response he smiled. "Well then, I'm going to be off to bed now. Sweet dreams beautiful. Close Connection."

The last thing Daphne saw was a smiling and winking Harry. Luckily for her, he did not see her blush.

Finally getting her blush under control, Daphne got up and prepared for bed.

Last thing she remembered was the emerald green eyes of her personal Savior. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
